


Secrets

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, FFXV kinkmeme, In Control Prompto, M/M, No character bashing, Prompto knows what he wants, Threesome - M/M/M, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: "Prompto finds out that Gladio has been fucking Noct to relieve some extra tension he didn’t want to push onto Prom, and Prompto.... isn’t pissed. In fact, he’s actually kind of turned on by the idea that his boyfriend wrecks his best friend and then comes home to wreck him too."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10928954#cmt10928954
> 
> Warning: This is a cheating fic, and it deals kinda lightly with the theme.

Prompto placed his spare keys on the kitchen counter. Noctis' apartment was empty but Prompto had expected it since Noctis usually trained with Gladio at this hour of the day. Prompto had left his wallet there yesterday after their weekly game night and he was just dropping in before work to retrieve it. Since he'd expected no one to be home, he was surprised to see Noctis' trainers haphazardly thrown aside on the living room floor, along with another pair of shoes that Prompto knew very well. They were Gladio's. If that wasn't strange enough, the trail of discarded clothes leading to the bedroom really puzzled him. In retrospect Prompto should have guessed what all of this meant, but at the moment he didn’t want to entertain the possibility. That's why he followed the trail of clothes without hesitating, only briefly wondering why Gladio's trail of clothes weren't leading to the guest room and the second shower in the apartment. He peeked inside Noctis' room since the door was ajar... and froze.

Noctis was kneeling on the bed, ass pointed upwards and head down, just the way Prompto had done so many times for Gladio. Gladio was standing behind Noctis, one of his strong hands at his neck, holding his head down, and the other on his ass, spreading his cheeks.

Usually, Prompto would have announced that he was there before he went peeping at the doors; he respected his friend's privacy enough for that. But not this time. Maybe he had known after all. Maybe some subconscious part of him had left the wallet so that he could come back just as Gladio was supposed to be training with Noctis... Just in time to catch them in the act. Perhaps he had noticed the looks his boyfriend and his best friend exchanged when they though he wasn't looking. Maybe he'd put together two and two when Ignis started dropping sarcastic remarks whenever Gladio and Noctis were in the same room together.

Prompto swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. He licked his lips. The only sounds in the room were the rhythmic creaking of the bed, Gladio's grunts and Noctis' soft groans. As Prompto watched, Gladio started thrusting harder, bouncing Noctis on his knees.

Prompto drew a shaky breath. Watching Gladio completely wrecking Noctis made Prompto so aroused that his whole body thrummed with it. He didn't draw his eyes away until Noctis came, his mouth open and his back arched, Gladio’s cock buried to the base inside him. Only then did Prompto back away and left as quietly as he came, completely forgetting about his wallet.

 

\----

 

Noctis had been unable to properly meet Prompto's gaze for the last few months. He didn’t think that Prompto had noticed. His successful deception didn't make him feel any better about what he was doing.

It had started out as a one-time thing; a mistake. Before Gladio and Prompto started dating, Noctis had been certain that Gladio was interested in him. That’s why he'd been confused and hurt when Prompto told him they were dating. He’d never told neither Prompto nor Gladio about his feelings, and he decided it was best if it remained that way. So he buried his budding feelings and got on with his life. At least he tried, but… If the two really were dating, then why did it seem like Gladio was still flirting with him? Maybe it was just the way he acted with everyone. He was a charming man, Noctis was probably just reading into it. Those fleeting touches during training were obviously just platonic. Gladio had always been very touchy-feely.

But then they had gotten drunk in Noctis’ apartment... Noctis didn't even remember how it had happened, just that it involved him whining about never being allowed to let loose and get drunk. One moment they had been chugging down beer, acting all manly about it, the next they were making out on the couch, Gladio on top of Noctis, all thoughts of Prompto banished.

Noctis had been a virgin at that point. They hadn't taken it further then, but over the span of the next few months, they did. Noctis would have liked to pretend that he wasn't as guilty of cheating as Gladio was... that Gladio led him on or that they only slept together when their moral judgment was impaired, but that would have been a lie.

The truth was that they both initiated it, they both ended up doing it whether they were sober or not, and neither of them were in any way less guilty than the other.

Admitting that to himself was the toughest part. Every time he slept with Gladio he couldn't care less about who or what or why, and every time afterwards he wondered how he could be so disgustingly deceitful.

He and Gladio hadn't had sex for a month now. They had tried to stop. They had agreed that they should never do it again and that, no matter what, Prompto must never know. It would break him.

But today they slipped up during training. Gladio was like a ferocious animal. He was all over Noctis the second it was clear that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. He hoisted Noctis up in that effortless way that made Noctis so hot he felt like he could come in an instant, and fucked him against the wall of the gym.

Then they had gone back to Noctis' place, the training was moot at this point anyway, and barely made it to the bedroom before they were all over each other again. Gladio had lifted Noctis up and dropped him on the bed on hands and knees the way Gladio loved to see him, and had proceeded to fuck him senseless. Sometimes it was like Gladio hadn't had a good fuck for weeks, and Noctis wondered if there was something going on between him and Prompto. Perhaps they were fighting? Noctis never asked. He didn't feel like he had the right to.

"Fuck, Noct," Gladio growled against the back of Noctis' neck while he thrust into him.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Gladio bit his neck lightly, and Noctis moaned.

Then Gladio straightened up and started fucking Noctis so hard that he had to hold onto the bed for dear life. Hard, swift, perfectly aimed thrusts that filled Noctis up so completely, massaged every needy inch inside him, and sent him whimpering over the edge of a tidal wave of an orgasm.

In the panting, shaky mess of post orgasm, he could hardly blame himself for giving in to this. Then, a few minutes later, when Gladio had pulled out, disposed of the condom, and started getting dressed, a mixture of guilt and jealousy started taking over.

Noctis sat up and wrapped the sheet around himself. He watched Gladio as he got dressed.

"Wanna stay a little bit?" Noctis asked, even though he knew the answer. "We could watch a movie."

"Sorry, babe."

Gladio swept in and kissed him.

"I've gotta run."

This time he wasn't even running back to Prompto. It was still early and he had a job to do. Recruits to train. It still hurt that he didn't even have time to cuddle.

As the apartment door closed behind Gladio, Noctis wondered for the hundredth time why he kept doing this every time when he knew how awful he felt afterwards.

 

\----

 

Prompto stared at the message from Gladio. He'd been sitting there in deep thought for ten minutes now. The message was simple.

'Won't be home for dinner, meeting is dragging out.'

Prompto knew what that meant. Gladio was fucking Noctis. It should make him angry, or sad, but... it was actually making him horny. He thought about the scene he'd walked in on: Gladio fucking Noctis with a ferocity that made Prompto hot from head to toe just from thinking of it. It was strange that he could get so turned on by catching his boyfriend cheating. He felt jealous too, and uncertain, and it made him question their relationship as well as his friendship with Noct. It was true, when he thought about it, that for a while now their sex life had been in a slump. Prompto was just too tired and... and maybe their relationship had started almost imperceptibly slipping into friendship territory, at least from his side.

He realized that he had neglected Gladio for a while. Gladio had a pretty high sex drive, but lately he'd almost stopped initiating. He was pretty eager when he came back from Noct, though, Prompto had realized. He didn't know why, but lately it was making him eager too, especially when knowing what Gladio had been doing just moments before. It made him so desperately horny that sometimes, like now, he laid down on their bed and started touching himself while he imagined what Gladio was doing to Noctis right this moment. He wished he could watch them again. His imagination wasn't satisfying enough. He wanted to know exactly what they were doing. Was Gladio taking Noctis from behind? Or against a wall? Or was Noctis riding him? The thought made him whimper as he quickly jerked himself off to a messy, desperate orgasm. He needed to see them together again, somehow.

When Gladio came home an hour later, Prompto was waiting impatiently, wearing nothing but a satin robe that happened to be a gift from Noct. Prompto remembered that the gift had been supposed to be a prank – the robe was very feminine with a pink flower pattern – but he se secretly liked to wear it at times. Like now. The second Gladio was inside the door Prompto was there to greet him.

"Did you have a nice day?" He asked right before he kissed Gladio. He felt Gladio hesitate for a moment before he, with an appreciative sound, pulled Prompto in closer.

"It was okay," Gladio said once they broke apart. He grinned. "Much better now, though."

Prompto kissed him again. Then he buried his nose in the crook of Gladio's neck and breathed in. He tried to check whether he could smell Noctis on hi; his cologne or shampoo. He wondered if Gladio used to shower at Noctis' place. Maybe he even had his own shampoo there.

But Prompto couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Gladio just smelled like he usually did.

Prompto pulled away. "Did the glaives give you a hard time?"

"Nah, they were cool."

Prompto guided him towards the bedroom.

"How was Noct?"

Gladio flinched. "Noct?"

"Yeah, you trained with him before the meeting."

"Oh, yeah, right... He was fine, I guess."

Prompto slipped off the robe. Underneath he was naked. Gladio’s took in the sight of him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Fuck, Chocobo,” he murmured.

If Prompto wasn’t already horny enough, Gladio just raised the bar with that nickname. He had used it a lot in the beginning of their relationship, but not so much lately. It reminded Prompto of easier times.

He backed towards the bed and pulled Gladio with him. Gladio pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Then they were kissing, and it was everything that had been missing for these past months. There was a spark there that he hadn’t even noticed was gone until now.

Suddenly he needed Gladio so desperately that he couldn’t wait another second. He undid Gladio’s pants with fumbling hands and only got them far enough out of the way to free his cock.

“Shouldn’t you prepare?” Gladio murmured.

Prompto quivered from head to toe. “I’m fine,” he said. “Did it already.”

He bent his knees and tried to guide Gladio’s cock to his ass. Gladio let out a soft gasp as Prompto touched him.

“Were you waiting for me?” He asked, his voice gruff.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah.” He was getting impatient.

“My horny little darling,” Gladio murmured. He mouthed Prompto’s neck. “I’ve neglected you.”

“Not really,” Prompto muttered. “I’ve neglected you too. I know I’ve been rejecting you a lot lately.”

“I know you’ve been tired,” Gladio said.

He aligned his cock with Prompto’s asshole, and pushed inside slowly. It was a good thing that he took it slow, because Prompto really felt how out of practice he was. The sting burned good, though. Made him feel alive.

Gladio was so gentle and considerate that Prompto felt like he was going out of his mind. He wondered why Gladio fucked Noctis so mercilessly, and not him. What was it Noct had that he didn’t have?

“You don’t need to be so careful,” Prompto whispered. “Ah… I’m not suddenly fragile just because we haven’t done it in a while.”

Gladio mouthed the juncture of Prompto’s neck. “I just want to show you how much I love you.”

Prompto clasped the back of Gladio’s scalp. “Then fuck me like you mean it.”

Gladio drew in a sharp breath. “You really want that?”

“Yeah.”

Gladio examined Prompto’s face. He leant up on his elbows. Then he jostled Prompto a bit so that he got him in a position where he could hold him pinned to the bed right where he wanted him. And then he started fucking him in earnest. At first he did it almost shyly, like he wasn’t sure how to go about it even though Prompto knew very well from past experience, and what he saw in Noct’s room, that Gladio knew exactly what he was doing.

Prompto realized that it was as though they were getting to know each other anew. Had it really gone that far?

Gladio soon forgot about his reservations, though, and Prompto finally got what he’d been craving since he saw Gladio fuck Noctis’ brains out. Gladio grunted with each hard thrust. He was holding one of Prompto’s legs against his chest so that Prompto was spread out for him. His thick cock slid deep inside Prompto with each thrust, touching a spot inside him that sent pulses of pleasure through him. Prompto felt his whole body tense and clench as Gladio fucked him harder and harder, his thrusts deep and swift. His biceps bulged. Prompto clenched them with desperate fingers, unaware that he was clawing long red stripes in his skin.

He gasped and moaned. It was a long time since he really let lose like this. He gasped Gladio’s name and clawed at his scalp.

“Come inside me,” he babbled. “Please, I need it Big Guy.”

Gladio groaned. He thrust harder into Prompto, losing himself, and finally fucking him as mercilessly hard as Prompto needed. Prompto came with a drawn out moan, arcing off the bed, high off the knowledge that Gladio was spurting his come deep inside of him. He felt his boyfriend’s thick cock pulse inside him and knew it was happening. He came down with a soft, shivery moan.

Gladio held him tight for a long while afterwards. When he finally released him and looked down at him, he had a strange expression on his face.

"Prompto..." He looked so vulnerable for a moment. He hesitated; his lips parted like he wanted to say something, but then he closed them tight and just shook his head with a smile. “I love you.”

 

\----

 

Noctis didn’t know what had happened that made Gladio suddenly stop is approaches. Maybe he’d made up with Prompto. In that case, everything was good and Noctis could go on with his life. He wished. But it wasn’t that easy. Gladio had opened something in him, a need that before had been so tightly locked away that Noctis had barely known it was there. Now it was out in the open and it wouldn’t go back into its box.

He was in love with Gladio. Really, irrefutably in love with him. As long as they slept together, although it wasn’t ideal, at least it was _something_. But now he suddenly had nothing. It was just pulled away from underneath his feet and he had no time to prepare for the fall. He found he started to resent Prompto, although he really didn’t want to. He had exactly what Noctis wanted and needed most in the world, and he didn’t even seem to realize how lucky he was.

He found it got more and more difficult to keep his lie from Prompto. The guilt was eating him up from inside. Many times he found himself about to say it, but then he chickened out. He stopped seeing Prompto so often, blamed his duties.

Prompto was starting to act strange, too. He kept talking a lot about helping Noct to lose his virginity.

“Got anyone you’re interested in?”

Noctis would shake his head. “No.”

He couldn’t tell him the truth anyway.

Prompto always persisted, though, and it was making Noctis uneasy.

“I’m sure we can find you someone,” he would say, and Noctis just wanted to scream.

 

\----

 

Prompto realized he found himself in a strange dilemma. He actually wanted to watch Gladio and Noctis have sex together. As long as he suspected Gladio was faithful, he felt his desire drop radically. He wondered why he was wired that way. Did it have something to do with Noct? Or would he have felt this way no matter what?

And what was up with Noctis, anyway? Lately he’d been so prissy. Prompto knew he was putting him in a bit of a tight spot with all his questions, but he felt he had the right to, considering what Noctis was doing behind his back.

“Aren’t you wondering how it is to have sex?”

“Why are we suddenly talking so much about sex?” Noctis snapped.

“I’m just curious. It must be on your mind all the time. It sure was for me before I started dating Gladio.”

A shadow passed over Noctis’ face. “If you really must know, I’m not a virgin anymore.”

Prompto felt hurt, and a little angry. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He was aware of how his question had a double meaning to Noctis. He just wanted him to… He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He needed to know what went on inside Noctis’ head, he guessed. Why was he doing this to Prompto? He thought they were best friends. Why were they keeping these secrets from each other?

“It’s complicated,” Noctis said.

“Okay… So you aren’t gonna tell me who it happened with?”

“No.”

“You’re not even gonna pretend you want to talk to me about it?”

Noctis shot to his feet. “Can you stop asking me all these questions? Because it’s starting to feel like an interrogation.”

Prompto got to his feet too. “I just feel like you’re hiding something from me. I thought we were friends. I thought we could talk.”

Noctis turned away. “There are some things we can’t talk about.”

So that was it, then. He was refusing to admit it.

Prompto grabbed his phone and his wallet and left without another word before Noctis saw his tears.

 

\----

 

Noctis hated to be the one to beg for attention, but he had a feeling that he was starting to lose his best friend and he couldn’t lose his lover too. He tried to make subtle advances on Gladio while they were training in the hopes that it would ignite something in him. He started off with fleeting touches that lasted a second too long, and when that didn’t work he went on to more desperate measures. He deliberately lost sparring matches so that Gladio could pin him to the floor and hoped that it would wake something in Gladio. It had always worked before, but not this time.

Gladio pulled away almost immediately and ordered Noctis to his feet again. Finally, Noctis had reached his limit. He went all out and kissed Gladio, but was pushed away.

“I can’t,” Gladio murmured.

“You could before,” Noctis said. “What changed?”

“I want to try and fix things.”

Noctis bit his lip to keep it from wavering. “Okay…”

He should be happy for them, but all he felt was used.

“So you just fucked me for fun,” he said, and heard the bitterness in his voice. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it made it’s way out anyway. And once it was said, he might as well go with it. “I love you,” he bit out. He was fighting hard against the tears now. “I’m in fucking love with you!”

Gladio’s mask of indifference softened. “Noct… Noct, baby.”

Noctis threw himself into Gladio’s open arms. He kissed him desperately, and Gladio gave in. He lifted Noctis up into his arms and Noctis clamped his legs around Gladio’s waist. He rutted against Gladio’s stomach and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Gladio palmed Noctis’ ass and helped rubbing him against his stomach. The thin sweats Noctis was wearing did nothing to lessen the desire.

“Let’s go back to my apartment,” Noctis whispered against Gladio’s ear.

Gladio hesitated before he nodded and set Noctis back down on the floor.

It was different this time. There was desperation, but something else too. Something tender and warm. Something that had been missing before. Gladio fucked Noctis on top of the messy sheets that Noctis hadn’t bothered to straighten that morning. They were facing each other, which was unusual. Noctis’ clothes were hanging off his arms and legs; in their eagerness he hadn’t had the time to undress properly. He pressed his head back into the pillow, his body pliant in Gladio’s strong arms, his legs dangling wide open. His whole body rocked with each thrust. Gladio’s mouth was attached to Noctis’ neck. It would probably leave an ugly mark but Noctis couldn’t care less.

Gladio groaned against Noctis’ skin. His hips moved in quick and short thrusts, then he alternated with rolling his hips, his cock rubbing against just the right spot, and Noctis gasped. Gladio seemed determined to prolong Noctis’ orgasm for as long as possible. Noctis was almost sobbing by the time Gladio took pity on him and touched his cock. Noctis came immediately, moaning into Gladio’s mouth as his cum splattered between them.

Gladio groaned as he saw Noctis come. He thrust deeply inside of Noctis. It was bordering on painful, but just as Noctis was about to protest, Gladio stilled and came inside him.

Noctis curled up in Gladio’s arms afterwards. This time he stayed. They just lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow.

“We shouldn’t be doing this to Prompto,” Gladio said, and by saying it breaking their unspoken rule about never mentioning Prompto’s name.

Noctis buried his face against Gladio’s neck. “I know,” he whispered. “I’m the worst friend. I don’t even deserve to be called a friend.”

“Then, what does that make me?” Gladio said. “I shouldn’t have sought you out in the first place. But…” He carded his fingers through Noctis’ hair. “I love you both.”  
Noctis nodded. “Me too.”

“That isn’t a good enough reason,” Gladio continued, “But it makes everything so much more difficult.”

He kissed the top of Noctis’ head. “I’m sorry for stringing you along, I didn’t mean to. I just thought you didn’t feel the same way about me as I did about you.”

“I do. I always did.”

They lay there in silence for a long while.

“What should we do now?” Gladio said at last.

“… I have no idea.”

 

\-----

 

“Tell him,” Ignis said.

Of course he would say that. Noctis wasn’t even sure why he was asking for his advice. Since he caught Noctis and Gladio together on the couch in Noctis apartment, he had been decidedly chilled towards them. He didn’t tell Prompto because he didn’t want to be the one to hurt him so badly, but he had threatened to do it.

“But…” Noctis buried his face in his hands. “He’ll hate me.”

“Of course he will. But that’s all on you.”

Noctis heaved a longsuffering sigh. “I know that far too well…”

“It’s the only right thing to do.” Ignis’ voice was a little softer. “Everyone makes mistakes. At least you have acknowledged that you’ve done something wrong. You can’t expect him to forgive you, but at least you can give him the chance to decide so for himself.”

“…You’re too wise for your own good.”

 

\----

 

When Noctis invited Prompto to a game night after not having talked to him for days, he half expected to be rebuffed. He wasn’t. Prompto arrived at his apartment just hours later, smiling awkwardly. The conversation was strange and stilted, but at least they were talking. Noctis didn’t know how to breach the subject he needed to talk about. He guessed there was no good way to go about it.

The evening wore on and soon it was dark outside. Prompto would have to go home, back to the apartment he shared with Gladio. Just the thought of that, of those two together while he was left alone, made Noctis’ stomach turn. It also made him more determined to finally get rid of his weighty secret.

When Prompto put down the controller and stretched, saying he should head home, Noctis didn’t answer. He stared at the TV screen and fought to gather all the courage he owned.

“Okay…” Prompto said, fidgeting. “I’ll be –“

“I lost my virginity to Gladio,” Noctis blurted out. He wasn’t even sure if the words were discernible to Prompto; in the rush to get out they mingled together. “While you were dating,” he continued. His heart was hammering in his chest. His whole body was breaking out into a cold sweat. He felt sick. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry. I know it doesn’t make it any better, but…” His bottom lip wavered. He bit it, hard. It wasn’t his time to cry.

Prompto hugged him. Noctis flinched, thinking it was an attack, but Prompto just held him close.

“I know,” he said. “I’ve known for a while.”

“Y-you knew?” Noctis shoved Prompto away. “You knew?!”

“Yeah… I saw you two together a few weeks ago.”

Noctis had no idea how to react to this. He’d thought Prompto would get angry, or sad. He’d imagined he’d have to see his friends’ eyes fill with disgust and disbelief. Not that he’d look totally calm and tell him he _knew_.

“Then… Why did you let it go on? All this time… You knew? While we sat here and played games and fooled around and you just… pretended like nothing?!”

“Now you know how it feels,” Prompto said quietly.

“That’s why you asked me all those questions… You already knew I was seeing someone!”

Noctis was having trouble wrapping his mind around all this. What did it mean? Had Prompto secretly been plotting how to get back at them? Did he hate them? Or was he… it was an impossible thought, but… was he okay with it?

“It’s not like I wasn’t shocked at first,” Prompto said. “But then I…”

His cheeks colored a bit. He looked away from Noctis. 

“I found it kinda hot,” he said quietly.

Noctis could barely believe his own ears. “… Hot?”

Prompto nodded.

“Me and Gladio together? You found that hot?”

Prompto nodded again. “I sorta walked in on you in your bedroom… You were…” He shrugged.

Now it was Noctis’ time to blush. He barely felt comfortable with Gladio seeing him like that. Knowing Prompto had seen him too while he wasn’t aware, seeing Gods knew how much, made him very self-conscious.

“You’re not angry?” He asked quietly.

Prompto shook his head.

“How can you not be?”

“I guess I was angry, but that was because both of you were lying to me. I had no way of knowing why you did what you did, and whether you just didn’t care about me at all or hated yourself for it. Now I know the truth, and I’m not angry anymore.”

Noctis felt tears well up.

“I don’t deserve you,” he said.

Prompto smiled. He leant in and kissed Noctis’ forehead. He hesitated with his face still close to Noctis’. His eyes lowered to Noctis’ lips, and then, before he knew it, they were kissing. It was short and sweet. Prompto soon pulled away.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he said.

Noctis just pulled him down for another kiss.

 

\----

 

The next time Gladio slept with Noctis, Prompto knew already the same moment as it happened. As per Prompto’s request, Noctis sent him a picture without Gladio’s knowledge. It showed Noctis in Gladio’s arms, looking over his shoulder. Gladio was nuzzling the side of Noctis’ neck, his eyes closed. Prompto got another message the second Gladio left Noctis’ apartment, which was two hours later. By then Prompto had showered and was more than ready to receive Gladio. He waited for him in the living room, acting all causal. He knew Gladio would want him immediately. At least, he hoped so, if Gladio’s past behavior still held true.

He wasn’t disappointed. The second Gladio had taken off his shoes and jacket he leant over the back of the couch and kissed the back of Prompto’s bent neck. Prompto had been pretending to read a book. He looked up from it to give Gladio a kiss.

“How was your day?”

“Good,” Gladio answered airily.

He kissed Prompto again and tried to delve into a deeper kiss. Prompto willingly played along. It didn’t take long before Gladio got impatient. He reached down and hoisted Prompto up into his arms. Prompto let out a half indignant, half delighted sound.

“Wanna take it to the bedroom?” Gladio asked with a cheeky grin.

“Okay,” Prompto breathed.

Clothes were off in the matter of seconds. Gladio slid into Prompto without foreplay and without prepping. Prompto was ready for him. He clutched Gladio’s shoulder as his boyfriend set a rough pace from the get go and proceeded to pound Prompto into the bed’s headboard, harder and with more ferocious desire than Prompto had felt for a long time. He almost lost himself, but then he remembered that he had a different plan for them tonight. He felt Gladio’s thrusts become uneven and heard his breath hitch.

“Don’t come,” Prompto whispered. “Not yet.”

Gladio groaned. He stopped.

Prompto tried to catch his breath.

“Good… Pull out… Gently…”

Gladio did as told to.

Prompto scooted out from underneath him and pushed him down on the bed.

“Lie down. Just wait there. I’ll be back in a second.” He put on the flowery robe and turned at the door. “I just have a small surprise for you.”

It didn’t take long to get the surprise; it was already waiting in the living room. Prompto watched Gladio intently as he opened the bedroom door, slowly, to reveal, led by his hand, Noctis.

Gladio abruptly sat up.

“Relax,” Prompto said.

Gladio looked like he was somewhere between confused, terrified, and intrigued.

“How… how did you get here so fast?” Gladio asked Noctis.

“Ignis was waiting for me in the garage. He thinks we’re crazy, by the way. He told me to tell you.”

“How did you…? When…?” Gladio stared at Prompto.

“I found out a couple of weeks ago when I accidentally saw you two sleep together in Noctis’ apartment.”

Gladio swore softly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Prompto shrugged. “Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“… Fair point.”

“I’m fine with it, though. I’m not trying to get back at you. Actually, Noctis and I talked about it and we thought that… Maybe you’d be up for, you know, having the both of us at the same time instead of running back and forth between us.”

Gladio looked straight at Prompto, his expression anguished.

“I shouldn’t have done what I did,” he said softly. “Not to either of you.”

“But you just couldn’t choose?” Prompto said. He knew his voice was a little cold, but he supposed Gladio could understand that very well.

“Fuck…” Gladio hid his face behind his hands. “Nothing I can say will make it more understandable. I can’t explain why, it just… It just happened.”

“And you don’t feel sorry? For keeping me in the dark?”

“Of course I do,” Gladio grit out. “I felt worse and worse about it for every time it happened. And yet…” he hesitated. “I have never felt such strong desire as I did when I was sleeping with one of you, knowing I had another one waiting.”

Noctis blushed. Prompto felt his cock grow hard.

“I could feel that,” Prompto said. “When you came home after those times… It was the best sex we ever had.”

Noctis looked between the two of them. He must have noticed the rising sexual tension. Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand.

“I want you two to kiss,” Prompto said. “I want to watch.”

He pulled Noctis over to the bed and looked expectantly at him. Noctis, who now had both Gladio and Prompto’s undivided attention, blushed.

“That’s it?” He said. “You’re just done with the talk?”

“We’ll talk more later,” Prompto said. “Now I wanna see some action.”

Gladio scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled Noctis in between his thighs. He caressed Noctis’ hips and kissed his stomach, and then his hands traveled downwards, cupping Noctis’ ass.

“Dim the light,” Gladio told Prompto.

Prompto did.

Noctis climbed into Gladio’s lap, and then they started making out. Gladio’s hands traveled underneath Noctis’ shirt, pulled it off, and then started working impatiently on his pants. Noctis helped him pull them off along his boxers, and then he was naked. Prompto slipped off his robe as he watched, and palmed his cock.

Gladio didn’t waste any time.

‘Lube’, he mouthed over Noctis’ shoulder, and Prompto tore his eyes from the sexy sight in front him only long enough to find lube and a condom. He handed them both to Gladio, but Gladio just took the condom.

“You okay with Prompto stretching you?” He asked Noctis.

Noctis nodded. He lifted his ass up and poked it out for Prompto’s perusal while he continued kissing Gladio. Gladio’s hands traveled up and down his sides, pushing down at the small of his back so that his ass jutted out even more.

Prompto had his heart in his throat; his palms were sweaty. What he’d secretly dreamed of was finally happening, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss at the small of Noctis’ back before he carefully begged entrance with two lubed up fingers. Noctis met his fingers with an eager roll of his hips. He groaned into Gladio’s shoulder.

Prompto looked up and met Gladio’s gaze. He knew he looked delightfully surprised.

“He’s sensitive,” Gladio said, rubbing the small of Noctis’ back. “You can be a little rougher.”

Prompto pushed his finger slowly all the way inside, meeting little resistance, and searched with his fingertips until he found the small bump he was looking for. He rubbed it with firm, even strokes, and Noctis’ entire body arched. He widened his stance, digging his knees into the mattress on each side of Gladio’s thighs, and groaned softly into Gladio’s shoulder. Prompto didn’t let up. He started thrusting his fingers, three of them now, inside of Noctis, and made sure to rub that special spot with each thrust.

Noctis’ was clutching Gladio for dear life now, moaning into his chest.

“That’s enough,” Gladio said.

Prompto had trouble stopping, but he did. He didn’t want the fun to be over too soon. Noctis slumped against Gladio, panting hard. His thighs were trembling. Gladio pulled him into his lap again and let him rest for a bit. Prompto was rock hard. He jerked himself off a bit while thinking of Noctis’ tight ass.

“How are we doing this?” He asked.

“I thought you two had planned that much,” Gladio said.

“No, we just agreed to surprise you, not what we were gonna do.”

“What do you want to do?”

Prompto knew very well what he wanted. He kissed Noctis’ shoulder.

“I want to fuck him… While you fuck me. It’ll be like you’re fucking us both.”

Noctis moaned softly. He pressed his stomach closer to Gladio’s cock. Undoubtedly, he’d felt how it twitched at Prompto’s words. Prompto could see in Gladio’s eyes how turned on he was. The pupils were wide, giving him a feral look.

Prompto gave Gladio the lube, turned around, and bent forward, giving him a perfect view of his asshole. Gladio didn’t need to stretch him as much as he needed to lube him up, seeing as Prompto had spent a large part of the two hours he was waiting for them doing that himself. Noctis joined the fray too, kissing along Prompto’s thigh and ass and hips. Prompto shivered as Gladio laved some extra attention on his prostate before finally deeming him ready.

Prompto turned around and caught Noctis’ mouth in a sloppy kiss. Noctis’ moan almost sounded like a whimper. Prompto grabbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck… I never dreamed you’d be this responsive.”

He pushed both Noctis and Gladio backwards on the bed, and urged Noctis to come with him. He half-dragged him to the middle of the bed and deposited him there, spreading his legs. Noctis just looked expectantly up at him, his eyes looking nearly black in the dimmed lighting.

“You’re usually so body-shy…” Prompto jerked him off in a languid rhythm. “And look at you now, spreading your legs without shame.”

Noctis blushed.

Gladio moved closer to them and sat down right behind Prompto. He kissed the back of his neck, and Prompto turned to give him a slow, deep kiss that quickly turned heated. Gladio gave Prompto’s ass a little push, so that he ended up kneeling over Noctis.

“Come on,” he said. “Get on with it, you two.”

He handed Prompto the condom and reached for a new one for himself while Prompto fitted his on. When Prompto looked back at Noctis, he found his eyes wide and expectant, and his lips slightly parted.

“I hope you like it rough,” Prompto said as he littered kisses down along Noctis’ jaw and neck. “’Cause I don’t think Gladio is gonna hold back.”

Noctis’ breath caught in his throat.

“Just get the fuck on with it,” he gasped. “Fuck me.”

Prompto grinned. “It’ll be my pleasure to do so.”

He positioned himself between Noctis’ legs, pressing his cock against Noctis’ exposed asshole. He felt Gladio position himself behind him, his weight making the mattress dip. Prompto told him to wait a bit and then he pushed slowly inside of Noctis. He had no problem pushing in to the base of his cock, his balls touching Noctis’ ass, Noctis hot, slick inner walls fitting neatly around him. Noctis let out a deep, slow breath. Prompto let him adjust before he started moving just slightly.

Noctis’ eyes were wide open and looked straight into Prompto’s. His lips parted more as Prompto started thrusting slowly, his cock going deeply, and then pulling out further and further with each thrust before sinking all the way inside again. A small crinkle appeared between Noctis’ eyebrows. He had lifted his head and was leaning on his elbows, his eyes meeting Prompto’s unwaveringly but not really seeing.

Prompto wondered how he was going to get through this without blowing is load too early.

Noctis bent his legs further, grabbing one of his thighs and holding it to his chest, keeping himself open for Prompto. His eyelids started to flutter shut. Prompto realized that he was already starting to get dangerously close to coming.

“Give him some time to come down a bit,” Gladio said from behind him.

Prompto pulled out, to a dissatisfied groan from Noctis, and tried to catch his breath. He felt Gladio’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, and then his thick cock was pushing into him, making him feel so stretched and filled that he could focus on nothing else but that exquisite feeling.

Prompto loved it. Loved the fact that Noctis was watching them both with parted lips and hungry eyes, loved that Gladio put on a show for Noct, pushing into Prompto with hard, deep thrusts, making Prompto quiver over Noctis.

Noctis loped his arms around Prompto’s neck, begging softly to be filled again. Prompto fumbled between Noctis legs, steadied his cock and tried to push into him even as Gladio was pounding into him.

“Wait,” he gasped, and Gladio slowed down a bit, enough for Prompto to slide all the way into Noctis. He needed a moment to take it all in, but Gladio wasn’t waiting, and Noctis was urging him to move. Prompto gasped as Gladio’s thrusts made him thrust into Noctis. The stimulus was overwhelming. He wasn’t gonna last. Not for a second longer. He groaned into Noctis’ shoulder as he came.

“Stop,” he mumbled. “Stop.”

Gladio stopped. He pulled out. Prompto crawled to the side and collapsed next to them. Gladio didn’t miss a beat. He pulled off the condom, found a new one, and pushed right into a very willing Noctis.

Prompto watched from the sidelines, his body wonderfully mellow, his mind in a quiet, soft space, as two of his most favorite people in the world drove each other to a back-arching, head-thrown-back completion.

Gladio collapsed between them. For a while they just lay there trying to catch their breath.

“That was…” Gladio said. “That was fucking perfect.”

He was turned towards Noctis, who was giving him a soft, satisfied grin. Then he turned to Prompto and kissed his forehead.

“Though, it was kinda mean to just spring it on me like that,” he added.

“But you loved it,” Prompto said.

“I did.”

“And you deserved it.”

Gladio leant his forehead against Prompto’s. He sighed. “I did.”

“I love you.”

“Prompto, you are a fucking angel.”

“I’m not. I just love you guys too much to hate you.”

“That,” Gladio murmured in his ear after kissing his earlobe, “and seeing me and Noctis together was so hot that you didn’t know what to do with yourself.”  
Gladio was grinning cockily.

Prompto nudged him. “And that,” he muttered, but he was smiling too.

He wondered why Noctis wasn’t saying anything, but looking over Gladio’s shoulder solved the mystery. Noctis was asleep.

“He always wanted me to cuddle him afterwards,” Gladio said. “But he always fell asleep immediately, so I didn’t see the point.”

“That’s not a good enough excuse not to cuddle your boyfriend,” Prompto said.

Gladio looked surprised.

“What?” Prompto said.

“You called him my boyfriend.”

“And so should you. You slept with him for… Gods knows how long, and you didn’t even think of him as your boyfriend?”

“I didn’t know that I could have two,” Gladio said meekly.

“I say you do,” Prompto said. “And he’s mine too.”

Gladio caressed Prompto’s cheek. “This is how it should be. This feels right.”

Prompto held his hand to his cheek. He’d never felt happier in his life. “Yeah. It does.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto feels uncertain about their new relationship, Gladio and Noctis are oblivious to his struggles, and Ignis is, not for the first time, thinking he should have become a professional therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for donovanpsn! I hope this is what you wanted ^^

Prompto thought he’d get used to the idea of Gladio and Noctis meeting without him. He thought that once he gave his blessings, he’d feel better about it all. But the fact was that when Gladio went to see Noctis, he couldn’t help but wonder where they were and what they were doing. Whether they were fucking or just… watching a movie and cuddling.

For some reason, that last idea troubled him the most.

Gladio had been his boyfriend first, after all, and although he viewed Noctis as his boyfriend too, it wasn’t exactly the same.

He could have demanded to be with them wherever they went and whatever they did, but he knew that it wouldn’t work out. He needed his alone time with Gladio, and he supposed Noctis did too. When it was just Gladio and him, they could relax and cuddle and talk about things that just they talked about.

Perhaps they’d grow into a more relaxed relationship with time, but for the time being Prompto craved his alone time with Gladio.

He liked to be alone with Noctis too, though. They usually played around and teased each other and ended up having sex on some surface that was not meant for sex, and half of the time they almost got caught by Ignis. Which was embarrassing, but thankfully he handled it with grace.

Ignis seemed more relaxed around them now that he knew that no one was cheating on anyone. He seemed to have no problem with their poly relationship, but he was curious about how they handled it. When Ignis asked how they were feeling about it all, it quickly became obvious to Prompto that they actually weren’t handling it very well.

He lied through his teeth and said he was fine with how they were, even though the truth was that whenever Gladio went to see Noctis, Prompto was obsessively attached to his phone, waiting for some sign from them.

It never came, because just as Gladio and Prompto got caught up in each other, so did Noctis and Gladio.

But one good thing that came out of all this was that Prompto definitely had his libido back. Just thinking about what Gladio and Noctis were doing together made him equally horny and annoyed. He was itching to send a message and ask for a picture or even a video, but he held back. He didn’t want to be the one to beg for it.

He wished he were there with them sometimes. Just watching.

Ignis had been right when he asked them if they even knew what they were doing.

They had no idea, and Prompto had no idea how to fix that.

 

\------

 

“Wanna hang out tonight?” Prompto asked Noctis one day after they had been working out at the gym. “We could order pizza and play that new game.”

“I can’t,” Noctis said, sounding apologetic. “I’m hanging out with Gladio. Didn’t he tell you?”

“Uh… No. Must have slipped his mind.”

“We’re going to the movies. I guess you could have come, but we already bought the tickets…”

Noctis bit his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said with an easy smile.

Sometimes he felt that he was damned with his ability to push down his actual feelings and pretend like everything was okay. He had used to think of it as a strength, but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He patted Noctis’ shoulder.

“You guys have fun. We can have a date night with all three of us some other night.”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah, that would have been cool.”

Prompto zipped up his bag and shouldered it while wondering if it was rude to ask if they were having sex afterwards. They probably were. Would they make out during the movie? Or would they be all bros and act like normal?

The answer to that was simple.

Noctis had to be careful about PDA as long as he hadn’t publicly come out, and besides, he was dating his employees, which probably demolished a shit ton of rules.

Noctis put on his jacket and grabbed his own bag. They left the gym together and walked down to where Ignis had parked and was waiting for Noctis.

“Want a ride?” Noctis asked.

“No thanks. The weather’s nice, I’ll walk.”

Noctis rolled his eyes but smiled. “Suit yourself.”

He hesitated for a moment as though he was about to lean forward and kiss Prompto, but reined it in. They were inside the citadel area, but even here there were too many untrustworthy eyes. Instead Noctis just patted Prompto’s back before he got into the car.

Prompto waited until they drove off before he set off homewards.

By the time he got back, Gladio was waiting for him.

“Hey. Why’re you so late?” he asked, looking up from the paper he was reading as he ate his omelet.

“I hit the gym together with Noctis.”

“No way. How did you convince him?” He wriggled his eyebrows. “With some hanky panky?”

Prompto blushed and turned to the fridge to hide it.

“No… He was the one who asked if he could come with me.”

“Huh… I’ve been trying to convince him to work out outside our training sessions since he was a kid. And now he asks _you_ to go with him?”

Prompto grabbed some cheese, ham and lettuce and made himself a sandwich.

“He’s probably just worried you’re gonna run him ragged if he asked you.”

Gladio grumbled under his breath.

Prompto sat down opposite him and dug into his sandwich.

“Btw, why didn’t you tell me you had a date with him tonight?”

“Shit, I didn’t tell you? Sorry. We’re going to the movies. Coulda asked you too, but you’ve been so busy lately and we kinda just wanted to do something the two of us. I hope that’s alright?”

Prompto shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

He kept his eyes fixed on the table while he ate. He wasn’t sure if he could keep up the flippant attitude while looking straight into Gladio’s eyes.

Gladio finished his food and leant forward to give Prompto’s forehead a peck.

“I’ve gotta go. I’ll stay the night at Noctis’ place.”

Prompto forced out a smile that quickly faded once the door closed behind Gladio.

He leant his head on his hands with a deep sigh. What kinda mess had he gotten himself into?

Nothing could hold his attention the rest of that day. He tried to watch a movie, but doing it alone just felt sad. He went to bed early, but he couldn’t sleep. He kept messing around on his phone. He played with the thought of asking them what he’d wanted to ask for a long time.

_Hey, guys… Pics?_

He deleted the message.

The clock was… He glanced at it. 11 pm. He had to get up early tomorrow, but he couldn’t sleep. He just kept picturing Gladio and Noctis together, making love again and again, lying in each other’s arms and cuddling and talking softly… Just like he and Gladio always did.

Thinking about it made him go crazy.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted.

Did he want Gladio to himself?

No, that wasn’t really it.

Did he want to join them?

Not exactly.

Well, he would have loved to join them, of course, but that was not what he needed the most. It was not what was troubling him so badly.

He twisted and turned.

Jerking off brought no satisfaction.

He wanted to know exactly what they were doing. He sighed. This was exactly the same problem as he had before they all started dating.

Not knowing drove him crazy. He wanted to be a fly on the wall. He wanted to partake in their pleasure, only unbeknownst to them.

This thought gave him pause.

No… No, he couldn’t do that. Or could he? Could he spy on his own boyfriends? Maybe not without their consent, but… He turned over onto his side and picked up his phone. He hesitated.

If he asked them if they were willing to role-play… Would they say yes?

He dropped his phone again.

It would have to wait anyway. He couldn’t disturb them right now.

He was barely capable of falling asleep because this new idea was making him so excited, but eventually exhaustion won over and he drifted off into blissful darkness.

 

\-----

 

“Guys… This isn’t working.”

Gladio and Noctis looked up at him from where they had been awing over cute cat-pictures on Noctis’ phone.

“What isn’t working?” Noctis asked with his mouth full of chips.

Some of it hit Gladio, who shoved Noctis with a gruff _watch it_. Noctis blew him a raspberry, which resulted in more pieces of chips darting out like projectiles.

Prompto wondered if this was how Ignis had it most of the time.

“Hey, pay attention!”

Gladio and Noctis straightened up and obediently looked up at him.

“ _We_ aren’t working,” he said in answer to Noctis’ question.

Noctis looked puzzled. “Why not?”

“Because it just… isn’t.” Prompto threw his arms out. “Am I the only one feeling this way?”

Gladio shrugged and Noctis said, “Uh… Yeah?”

Prompto flopped down on a chair. They were all seated around Noctis’ dining table. Prompto had called for a meeting, but it wasn’t going the way he had hoped. It had turned out to be much harder to talk about than he had expected.

“What is it you feel isn’t working?” Gladio said and placed a comforting hand on Prompto’s thigh.

“Just… This whole deal with the separate dates and… I don’t even know. I guess I’m just jealous.”

Noctis fidgeted with his phone. “So… Uh… Do you wanna go back to how it was before?”

He had never been good at hiding his feelings, and Prompto noticed the slight shiver in his voice.

Gladio reached out to put a hand on Noctis’ thigh too.

“Of course not,” he said. He looked at Prompto. “We can figure something out, right?”

Prompto nodded. “I want to make it work. It’s just… difficult.”

The apartment door opened, and in came Ignis with a couple of bags filled with groceries.

“Good day,” he said. “I see the happy couple are assembled.”

“Not so happy,” Noctis amended.

“Why not?”

Ignis went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Noctis shrugged. “We can’t make it work.”

That caught Ignis’ interest. He stopped stacking groceries and closed the fridge door. He leant his hip against the kitchen island.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Noctis, Gladio and Prompto exchanged quick glances.

“It just feels weird,” Prompto admitted. “I want to make it feel right, I really do, but I don’t know how.”

Ignis crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

“It’s difficult to change feelings,” he said at last. “Even thought you want to feel a certain way, if you don’t then you can’t force it.”

“Is it my fault?” Noctis asked softly, looking at Prompto.

The broken look on his face made Prompto’s heart clench.

“No,” he said and leant over the table so that he could hold Noctis’ hand. “Of course not.”

Noctis tried to smile, but it looked uncertain. At least he squeezed Prompto’s hand.

Ignis sat down together with them by the table.

“If all of you really want to make it work, then communication is key,” he said. “Seeing as it is the three of you we’re talking about…” He let his gaze slide critically over each one of them. “That can be more difficult than one should think.”

Gladio snorted and nudged Ignis under the table. Noctis poked his tongue out at him.

“But,” Ignis continued, “as with most other things, it can be done.”

“I’m glad the statistics aren’t entirely against us,” Gladio grumbled.

Ignis shrugged. “I know you too well. You, Gladio, care more for a hands-on approach. You, Noctis, would rather tear your hair out than talk about feelings.” Noctis self-consciously ran a hand over his perfect, silky bangs as though he feared Ignis was about to make him prove it. “And you, Prompto,” Ignis continued, “you’d rather put on a smile and pretend like everything is fine until everything is burning around you.”

Prompto felt that he sank deeper into the seat for each exact characterization, and when his turn came, he blushed bright red.

They should have known better than to challenge Ignis.

“Your point?” Gladio grumbled.

“My point is that you three need to learn to talk. Tell each other what you want and what you need. You’re never going to be able to make this work unless you put some effort into it. Already Prompto is starting feel uncomfortable with the whole deal.”

Prompto stared at him. “How did you know…?”

“Simple deduction. You are the one who was lied to, so naturally you must be the one who feels most unsafe with this arrangement. You tried to take some control back by supporting the other two, but doesn’t it still feel painful to send your boyfriend off with the very person he cheated on you with while having to pretend everything is okay?”

Prompto felt anger take precedence over the muddle of other feelings that were flooding him.

Before he was even aware of it, he was standing.

“I – I never… How can you just assume…?”

Ignis was completely right, of course, and that was what troubled him the most.

Ignis stood and moved quickly over to Prompto.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to upset you, but I just don’t understand how you can take all this so easily…”

He reached out and Prompto realized that it was the exact thing he needed right now: someone who understood him and wanted to comfort him. He threw himself into Ignis arms, and Ignis held him tight and pressed his cheek to the top of his head.

He had never hugged Ignis before, he thought absently. There had always been a certain distance between them, or so he had thought. But Ignis was really warm and gentle, and it was nice to be comforted.

“Prompto,” Noctis said. He was suddenly right next to him, and then he was placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I really am…”

More excuses weren’t exactly what Prompto needed right now. He twisted away from Noctis hand, and put Ignis between them. He looked over Ignis’ arm just in time to see Noctis turn away and walk stiffly to the living room, where he collapsed out of sight on the couch.

Prompto untangled himself from Ignis’ arms after a moment and dried the tears from his cheeks.

Gladio was still seated, but he was giving Prompto a concerned and apologetic look.

“I’m sorry,” he said so softly that it was nearly a whisper.

Prompto shook his head as he dried his eyes.

“Don’t… I didn’t want it to become like this. I’m not angry with you, and I don’t hate you… but…” He trailed off.

“I understand,” Gladio said. “I really do, Prompto. It’s impressive enough that you don’t hate us. It was too much to ask you to just accept everything easily and just put away all those feelings.”

Noctis peeked up over the back of the couch.

Prompto couldn’t stand thinking that his best friend thought he hated him.

“Come here,” he said, and Noctis immediately shot up and came to him.

He hesitated before hugging Prompto, as though asking for permission to touch him. Prompto held him tight.

“I don’t hate you,” he repeated against Noctis’ hair. “I really don’t. Okay?”

Noctis nodded.

“It’s just… strange and difficult, all this…”

“We should have been more considerate,” Noctis murmured. “I can’t believe we went on a date without telling you.”

“That was my fault,” Gladio said. “I forgot to tell you… I thought I had, but… I should have made sure.”

“You did what?” Ignis said. “First you cheat on him and then you don’t tell him when you go out on a date?”

“It was once,” Noctis said, getting defensive. He hugged Prompto even tighter, as though he was afraid he was gonna run away.

Ignis sighed.

He went to the kitchen. “I’ll make us something to eat,” he said. “It looks like this could become a long day.”

 

\-----

 

As that day turned into evening, the four of them shared a few bottles of wine over a delicious meal. It felt almost like back in the old days, before over half of them became involved in a dysfunctional relationship.

They talked, and as the alcohol loosened their inhibitions, they talked easier and more openly.

“That’s not really the issue, though,” Prompto said loudly. They were having a discussion about what they could fix in their relationship. “I mean… I _like_ the thought of the two of you fucking. It’s just that, I wish I could be there with you.”

“But, you can!” Noctis said. He leant over the table and grabbed Prompto’s hand. “Let’s do that!”

“Yeah, but…” Prompto pulled out of Noctis’ grasp and gestured wildly. “But that’s not what I meant. I mean… I want to watch you…” He blushed. “Just… Just watch.”

Both Gladio’s and Noctis’ eyes were fixed intently on him now.

“I’ve got a feeling I’ve overstayed my welcome,” Ignis said and emptied his glass of wine. “I don’t want to become the… fourth wheel.”

“Nooo, don’t go,” Noctis said and latched onto Ignis’ arm. “We’re having such a good time!”

“And I’m sure you’ll continue to have a good time after I have left,” Ignis said gently as he stood.

Noctis didn’t let go of him. “Stay the night. You can sleep in the guest room.”

“Ah… I don’t think so.” Ignis slipped out of Noctis’ grip and turned to the others. “Thanks for a lovely evening.”

“No, thank you,” Gladio said.

“You’re the one who made this wonderful dinner,” Prompto said.

Noctis followed Ignis to the door, where he received a good night kiss to the forehead.

Prompto leant closer to Gladio and murmured, “How does he get away with that every time?”

“Because he’s cute,” Gladio said. Then he nudged Prompto. “Like you.”

Prompto pouted. “I could never get a goodnight kiss from Ignis.”

Gladio chuckled. “Do you want one?”

Prompto blushed. “It was just a statement of fact.”

“I bet you could, if you asked really nicely.”

Prompto poked Gladio’s thigh. “Stop teasing.”

Noctis returned after seeing Ignis off.

“Why is your face so red?” he asked Prompto.

“He was dreaming of a goodnight kiss from Ignis,” Gladio said.

Prompto poked him again, harder. “I was not!”

Noctis chuckled. “Tough luck, they’re just for me.”

“Mean, monopolizing Ignis like that,” Gladio said and winked.

Noctis just smiled like the cat that got the cream.

They went to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Prompto leaned against Gladio’s side, and Noctis lay down with his feet in Prompto’s lap. Noctis turned on the TV and switched through the channels, but there wasn’t anything interesting on except the same old reality shows and soap reruns.

“So,” Gladio said. He placed his arm around Prompto and pulled him closer. “About that threesome…”

Prompto buried his face in Gladio’s shirt. His face was bright red.

Gladio carried on regardless.

“You wanted to watch, was that so?”

“Yes,” Prompto muttered, his voice muffled by Gladio’s shirt.

“Kinky,” Noctis said, and nudged Prompto with his toes.

“But seriously,” Gladio said. “Is that what you want?”

Prompto nodded.

After a moment of silence he added, “I hate not knowing what you two get up to.” He turned his face so that the other two could hear him better. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I love thinking about what you’re doing when I’m not there, and it’s so frustrating not knowing.”

“Why didn’t you say that before?” Noctis said. “We could have sent you a video.”

“I… I thought about that. But…”

Noctis sat up and scooted closer to Prompto. “I don’t get it. Are you embarrassed to ask? It’s the least we could do.”

He put his arms around Prompto and rested his head on his shoulder. “You know, we’re just two stupid, horny guys. We think with our dicks.”  
Prompto chuckled weakly. 

“Noctis is right,” Gladio said. “You’ve gotta whip us a bit, or else we just do our own stupid thing.”

Prompto snorted. “ _That’s_ your excuse for stamping all over my feelings? Weak.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said, with feeling, his arms tightening around Prompto.

“I know,” Prompto hurried to say. “Stop with the apologizing. I know you’re both sorry, and I believe it. From now on, I don’t wanna hear anymore apologizing. Instead we should promise each other to communicate better _beforehand_ , so that apologizing isn’t necessary.”

“You’re right,” Gladio said and kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “You’re almost as smart as Ignis.”

Prompto took it as the praise it was.

“Let me get this straight,” Noctis said. “You’re okay with sharing, but we should plan better and wait until everyone have given their explicit consent. Okay?”

The others agreed.

“And,” Noctis added, “We try to do things together, for the most part. When it’s possible.”

Prompto nodded. He realized that Noctis must feel lonely more often than he did. He was, after all, the one who had the most responsibility and the least free time to hang out.

“Let’s schedule meetings exclusively on our group chat,” Prompto said, “so that everyone knows what’s going on at all times. If one of us can’t, then that doesn’t mean the other two shouldn’t hang out, but then we at least have the chance to choose.”

“Yeah, we should have done that from the beginning,” Gladio said.

“It’s all been so weird and confusing,” Noctis said. “From the beginning, when…” He glanced up at Prompto. “When we cheated on you,” he said weakly. “And then we were suddenly all dating, and then we weren’t talking about it, so it was almost like before again…”

“Thank gods Ignis talked some sense into us,” Gladio said.

“Yeah,” Prompto and Noctis agreed.

Noctis yawned.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m beat. Should we hit the hay?”

He stood up and stretched.

Prompto turned off the TV.

“We’ll clean the dishes tomorrow,” Noctis said flippantly as they passed the dining table.

Prompto knew it was a bad idea that they’d regret tomorrow, but he was really tired and still delightfully buzzed from the wine so he didn’t care so much.

“We’re all gonna sleep in one big pile,” Noctis declared.

And so they did, though in something a bit more orderly than a pile. Noctis and Prompto lay down on each side of Gladio, using his chest as a headrest.

Noctis fell asleep instantly, curled up in Gladio’s embrace like a kitten.

Prompto watched him sleep for a while. It was soothing. Noctis looked so utterly peaceful and innocent in his sleep. Prompto reached out and gently thumbed his cheek, brushing away the feather-soft tips of his bangs.

Soon, he was asleep too.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Gladio had long since gotten out of bed when Prompto finally woke up. To his surprise, he found Noctis awake too. Awake and watching him.

“Welcome to the land of the living. I was this far from starting CPR.”

Prompto just grumbled something intelligible. His head felt a bit woozy, but thankfully he didn’t have a headache.

Noctis was laughing at him. “You can’t even form words.”

“It’s too early,” Prompto muttered.

“It’s twelve. Even I’m up.”

“… Good point.”

Prompto rubbed his eyes and stretched.

“Hey… About yesterday,” Noctis said.

“Mhm?”

“I’m curious about your kink.”

Prompto groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Noctis laughed. “I love the idea of you watching me and Gladio. It really turns me on.”

Prompto peeked up from the pillow. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Noctis flopped down on his stomach next to Prompto.

“Is it the peeping that turns you on, or…?”

Prompto was a bit embarrassed to admit this, but this was Noctis he was talking to. He accepted just about anything.

“Uh… It’s actually… You know, the whole deal with seeing Gladio, like… fucking someone else. I think. If I watch you without interacting, I can pretend that you don’t know about me.”

Noctis took a moment to take in that.

“So… It’s like a cheating kink?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh… That explains why you thought it was so hot that time you caught us.”

“It was hot, and terrible. But hot.”

They both chuckled at the paradox. 

“Do you forgive me?” Noctis asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes,” Prompto said, a soft grin spreading on his face.

Noctis returned the grin.

Then he bent down and kissed Prompto.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

The kiss deepened.

Prompto never stopped being surprised by how good a kisser Noctis was. He picked up the smallest signals as easily as though Prompto was shouting them out, and sought the most satisfying way to meet his needs.

He was gentle and curious and eager.

Prompto could get lost in his kisses.

Someone cleared their throat and they both jumped and looked towards the doorway.

Gladio was standing there with a tray filled with plates of toast and steaming cups of coffee.

“Are you guys starting without me?” he asked.

Noctis flashed him a cocky grin. “I’m just getting him warmed up.”

Prompto sat up and Gladio placed they tray on the bed. They all lounged together as they ate. The coffee was crazy strong and the toast was burned, but Prompto enjoyed the meal nevertheless.

They just cuddled after that. Gladio read aloud from one of his boring books while Noctis and Prompto pretended to wallow in pain for being put through it. Gladio smacked them both atop the head with his paperback and threatened to spank them with it. Noctis, of course, said he didn’t mind, so Gladio took him over his knee and made truth of his words.

Noctis gasped and buried his blushing face in his arms.

It was so obvious that he enjoyed it.

Prompto found that he enjoyed seeing how the other two functioned together. They were more playful than Gladio was with Prompto, and they bickered a lot more. Prompto felt that the three of them fulfilled each other. He had a feeling that without him, Noctis and Gladio’s relationship would have been a lot more turbulent. He offered tranquility and balance to their widely different personalities.

At that moment, it was like something fell into place inside of him. He wondered what he had been so worried about. They obviously were perfect together this way. They weren't meant to be only two. 

“I love you guys,” he said loudly.

Noctis immediately pounced on him. “We love you too,” he said and nuzzled his neck. He had been relieved of his shirt and his sweat pants were riding low.

Gladio leaned over them both and kissed Prompto.

“Love you, babe.”

He kissed Noctis’ neck.

“And I love you too.”

“Aww!”

Noctis turned around and pulled Gladio down into a kiss. “Love you too.”

Gladio lifted Noctis off Prompto and indulged in the kiss for a moment longer before he pulled back to focus on what was more pressing at the moment. He pulled down Noctis’ sweats in one, smooth motion, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath.

Noctis just grinned up at him and stretched languidly like a cat.

It was strange how he sometimes could be shy, and other times seem one hundred percent confident. Maybe it was because of the way Gladio looked at him. Prompto knew what that look could do to him. It made him feel like he was the most beautiful person in the universe. Like nothing he did could seem embarrassing or over the top.

He had resigned himself to watch this time, thinking that he wouldn’t intrude on their moment. He had said that he was fine with watching, after all.

But Gladio had different plans.

Once he was finished undressing Noctis, he turned to Prompto.

“Why are you still clothed? Undress.”

Prompto hesitated. Both Gladio and Noctis’ eyes were on him now.

“It’s fine,” he said. “I can just watch this time.”

“No way,” Noctis said. He tugged at Prompto’s t-shirt. “Everyone’s joining the fun.”

Prompto was equally excited and relieved that Noctis so obviously wanted him to join. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, shyly aware that the other two were watching him intently. He was blushing from forehead to chest as he fumbled with his pants. Noctis followed every minute movement of his hands. Prompto got flustered. The attention was too much.

At last Gladio lost his patience. He grabbed Prompto’s ankle and pulled him closer with one, swift jerk. Prompto landed on his back with an undignified squeal. Then his sweats and boxers were removed quicker than he could blink.

Noctis leant over him, grinning.

“Don’t be so shy.”

Gladio smacked his ass.

Noctis gasped. “Again,” he said.

Gladio just chuckled.

Noctis lay down on his stomach next to Prompto. He looked over his shoulder at Gladio and wriggled his hips.

“Come on, Big Guy. We’re not getting any younger here.”

“I only have one dick. I can’t fuck you both at the same time.”

“Aw, but we both want _you_ ,” Noctis said and pouted up at Gladio.

He pulled Prompto closer and Prompto played along, giving Gladio his best pleading look.

It actually worked.

Gladio sighed. “You two are too much…”

He leant over them both and kissed each of them in turn. Noctis practically purred and curled around Gladio, hooking one leg over his hip.

Prompto could never have imagined that his best friend could be so expressive and make so many noises. He was usually a little shy and though Prompto had seen his more expressive side after he got to know him better, he had never before seen him this… adorable.

He wanted to make Noctis act like that too. He loved seeing what Gladio brought out in him, but he also wanted to see what he could bring out in him.

Gladio noticed that Prompto was a little distracted, and kissed him deeply to get his attention back.

“Which one of you should I start with?” He said when he drew back.

“I want to watch you two,” Noctis said. “Do him first.”

Gladio looked at Prompto. “That okay with you?”

Prompto just nodded.

The thought of Noctis watching them… It was exciting. He felt oversensitive when Gladio touched him. Everywhere his lips touched felt like an explosion of sensation. He was breathing hard already, which would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t too turned-on to care.

Gladio accepted the lube that Noctis passed him, and started fingering Prompto without even breaking their kiss.

His fingers were so thick that two of them already had Prompto muttering incoherently. He sought Gladio’s lips when he pulled back to take the condom that Noctis offered him, and waited impatiently while Gladio ripped open the foil package and rolled the condom on. 

Noctis caught Prompto’s gaze and shifted closer. He lay down right next to him and nuzzled Prompto’s temple. Prompto turned his face and tried to capture Noctis’ lips. Noctis seemed a little surprised at first, but then he quickly moved to meet Prompto’s kiss.

Prompto heard Gladio groan something incoherent: all he heard was ‘fuck’ and ‘hot’. Then Prompto’s hips were lifted slightly, and Gladio pushed inside of him. Prompto gasped into Noctis’ mouth. It was overwhelming with both the feeling of Gladio’s cock slowly but surely sinking deeper and deeper into of him, and Noctis’ tongue eagerly exploring his mouth.

He heard Gladio swear, and then Noctis groaned.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Gladio run the palm of his hand up Noctis’ side. Noctis’ lips were still touching Prompto, trailing down along his jaw to his neck. He had one hand down between his legs, prepping himself.

Prompto groaned.

Gladio’s attention turned to him, and he draped himself over him, holding himself up with one elbow. He trailed kisses up along the other side of Prompto’s neck.

Prompto dug his hand into Gladio’s hair.

“Too much,” he panted.

Gladio hesitated for a moment, but Prompto whined in protest so he quickly started thrusting again. Prompto curled around him, almost whimpering. Noctis nipped at Prompto’s neck. The hand he wasn’t using to prep with ran up Prompto’s stomach and chest to his nipples. He pinched one, and Prompto gasped.

Gladio laid into him, thrusting deeply, rolling his hips, holding himself deep inside him while he laid his weight down on Prompto’s lower body.

Prompto didn’t have a chance.

He gasped sharply, the sound eliciting moans from both Gladio and Noctis, and then his whole body tensed as he came.

It felt like his body was filled with soft, glowing, warm light for a few seconds. He heard Gladio’s sharp panting and Noctis’ soft groans clearly. He could swear he felt every individual cell tingle pleasantly.

Gladio pulled carefully out of him.

Prompto remained sprawled on the disheveled sheets.

He felt drunk on endorphins.

Someone kissed the side of his neck, the lips lingering for a moment before drawing away. Then he heard rustling of sheets and skin sliding over skin, and then Noctis sighed and Gladio grunted.

Prompto rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes.

Gladio was between Noctis’ legs. He was already deep inside him. Noctis eyes were closed and his face was upturned.

Prompto envied Noctis’ ability to take Gladio so easily. It didn’t seem to cost him anything. If Prompto hadn’t come already, he knew he’d do it again in the span of a heartbeat just from watching Noctis. It occurred to him that he was watching Noctis more than he did Gladio.

He ran one hand down along Gladio’s side, down to his flexing ass. He grabbed one meaty thigh and ran his fingers along the sensitive inner thigh.

Gladio groaned and thrust harder.

Noctis made a surprised sound of delight.

Prompto wanted to be closer to them. He draped himself over Gladio’s shoulder, pushed close to his side, and kissed the back of his neck. He felt Noctis’ hand brush along his ribs and over his nipple. He nipped at the juncture between Gladio’s shoulder and neck.

Gladio jolted and Noctis gasped.

“Noct,” Gladio groaned. “I’m close…”

Noctis quickly moved one hand down to jerk himself off. He came almost at the same time as Gladio did, clutching his legs tight around Gladio’s hips while the big man shoved himself deep into him and released with a rumbling groan.

He moved jerkily in and out in short thrusts while Noctis held onto his shoulders for dear life. Prompto watched it all with his mouth half-open. His cock valiantly attempted to spring back to life, but it was too soon.

Gladio rolled off Noctis and then the two of them lay there panting, sprawled like discarded dolls on the rumpled bed.

“This… is too much work,” Gladio panted.

“You honestly can’t complain now that you’ve got us both,” Noctis said.

Prompto wriggled down between them. “You got your cake, now you have to eat it too,” he said.

Gladio frowned. “I’m not sure if that’s how it goes.”

“But it makes sense,” Noctis said. He rolled over onto his side and slung one arm over Prompto’s back. “It’s like you were drooling over a cake, but it was too big for you and now you have to eat it all.”

Prompto pressed one finger to Noctis’ lips. “Hm… I seem to remember someone else with a sweet tooth that shouldn’t point fingers…”

Noctis blushed.

Then his lips parted and he set up a cute, wide-eyed look as he gently took Prompto’s finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

Prompto felt his train of thoughts dissipate as most of the blood in his body vacated south. He turned to Gladio.

“Does he do stuff like that every times he tries to get away with something?”

Gladio chuckled. “Yeah. You better get used to it.”

He pulled the sheet over the three of them, and they snuggled together. It was a Sunday, so not even Noctis had anything scheduled.

“Hey… Guys?” Prompto murmured.

Gladio hugged him close, and Noctis clung to his back.

“Hm?” Gladio muttered.

“There’s something else I wanted to discuss with you…”

 

\-----

 

_A few weeks later_

 

Prompto was stretched out on the couch, reading a book when Gladio leaned over the back of the couch. He was dressed in a leather jacket and smelled of cologne.

“Are you going out?” Prompto asked.

“No, I’m just… uh… there was something at the citadel. I have to check it out.”

Prompto pouted. “I thought we agreed to have a quiet night in?”

“Sorry, babe.” Gladio leaned over and kissed Prompto on the cheek. “Rain check?”

Prompto sighed. “Fine. How long will you be gone?”

“It may take a while so don’t wait up.”

Prompto waited until the door closed behind Gladio. Then he went over to the window. He watched until Gladio turned the corner of their block before he hurried into the hallway. He found the inconspicuous little key with the black ribbon on it hanging together with their other keys.

He hesitated for only a second before he hurried to throw on a jacket and shoes, and grabbed the key before leaving.

It was drizzling lightly outside and Prompto had only put on a thing jacket. He jogged in the direction he’d seen Gladio leave, and made sure that Gladio never noticed that he followed him.

It was no surprise when he saw that Gladio went in the door to Noctis’ apartment complex.

He waited for five minutes before he hurried inside, using the key with the black ribbon to unlock the door.

Noctis’ apartment was quiet when Prompto entered. He closed the door quietly behind him and listened for any noises. He heard soft voices coming from the bedroom. He took off his shoes and his jacket and moved on socked feet over to Noctis’ bedroom door. It was ajar.

“What did you tell him?” Noctis asked.

“Just that something came up at the citadel,” Gladio answered.

Prompto peeked inside the room.

Gladio shrugged off his jacket and sat down on the edge of the bed. Noctis was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed in only an oversized black t-shirt.

Gladio leaned forward and tugged at the shirt.

“Hey… That’s mine.”

Noctis bunched up the shirt and brought it to his nose. He was naked underneath. He breathed in deeply.

“It smells good.”

Gladio leaned closer to smell at it. “It isn’t even washed. You weirdo.”

Noctis poked his tongue out.

Gladio grabbed one of his legs and nudged Noctis closer. Noctis protested, but only verbally. His body went mellow and pliable, allowing Gladio to spreading his legs and drag him closer.

Gladio leaned over and kissed the inside of Noctis’ thigh.

Noctis’ hands carded through Gladio’s hair and he sighed softly.

Prompto slipped into the room and moved over to a plush chair that stood in the shadows. From it he had the perfect view of the bed. He sank back into it and brought his legs up, settling in for the show.

Gladio ran his hands up Noctis’ sides, bunching up the t-shirt. He kissed his way across Noctis’ stomach, down towards his cock, but neglected it in favor for continuing down to the hollow of his hip.

He moved out of the way so that the bulk of his body didn’t limit Prompto’s view, and hoisted Noctis to the side of the bed. Noctis lifted his left leg, the one not closest to Prompto, which allowed Prompto to see his cock and Gladio’s tongue running down the length of it.

Prompto shifted and slipped one hand inside his sweats so that he could fist his cock. With his other hand he grabbed the bottle of lube that was placed conveniently on the armrest of the chair.

He uncapped the bottle, squeezed out a dollop, and went to work on stretching himself while he watched the other two. He wanted to be ready in case Noctis had one of his famous instant orgasms.

In the meantime, Gladio had shed all of his clothes and was cutting right to the case. He had never been one for long bouts of foreplay, but then Noctis had done enough foreplay on his own and was more than ready for him.

Gladio thrust into him in one smooth motion and Noctis threw his head back with a satisfied groan. It never ceased to amaze Prompto how easily Noctis took it. Gladio could just start thrusting from the get go, and Noctis loved it.

Gladio lifted Noctis right leg up to his chest so that Prompto could watch his cock slide in and out.

Prompto bit his lip and pushed two fingers into himself. He whimpered softly as he rubbed his sensitive prostate.

Noctis head lolled to the side, and suddenly he looked straight at Prompto. It lasted only for a second, but it still sent a jolt through Prompto. Both Gladio and Noctis knew that he was watching, of course, but it still felt as though he’d been caught staring.

Then Gladio pushed Noctis’ head down against the bed and held him there while he continued pounding into him. Noctis whined, his voice becoming high pitched. He was close. Gladio laid into him with a well-aimed thrust and Noctis’ back arched. Then he tensed and moaned with deep satisfaction as he came.

Prompto shakily pulled his fingers out and had to take a few steadying breathes. Noctis and Gladio really took it out. They had no inhibitions when they got into it. Gladio holding Noctis down like that… If Gladio had done that to Prompto, he would have panicked. But Noctis just seemed to love it.

Gladio pulled out of Noctis and took off the condom before quickly putting on a new one. He turned towards Prompto and reached out a hand. Prompto got up on shaky legs and took off his remaining clothes before he hurried over to Gladio.

Noctis stretched with a satisfied groan.

Gladio lifted Prompto right up and put him down next to Noctis.

“My two beauties,” he said fondly.

He was completely different from how he’d been only seconds ago when he’d pounded Noctis into the mattress like a wild beast.

Prompto sighed contently when Gladio ran one hand down his inner thigh, gently caressing his cock before running the tips of his fingers across Prompto’s lubed asshole.

“Gladio,” Prompto said. “I want… Could you, um… couldyoufuckmelikeyoudidNoctis?”

Gladio looked puzzled.

Noctis snickered. “He wants you to be rougher, Big Guy.”

He rolled over onto his side, resting his head on his arm and settling for a nice show.

“Do you?” Gladio asked Prompto.

Prompto nodded. He was aware that his face was bight red.

Gladio grinned. “Well, who am I to deny you that?”

He grabbed Prompto’s hips, and roughly hoisted him closer.

A small, surprised noise left Prompto.

Then Gladio draped himself over him and pushed down, the bulbous head of his cock pressing insistently against Prompto’s asshole. Prompto gasped as Gladio slid inside of him. His body protested weakly, but soon he relaxed and Gladio pushed deeper.

Prompto’s eyelids fluttered.

“Oh… Y-yes…”

Gladio was careful at first, sliding gently in and out, slowly pushing in deeper until Prompto’s asshole was clenching around the base of his cock.

“Ahhh….”

One of Gladio’s hands was holding Prompto’s hand tightly. The other was used to hold up his weight, but another hand was closing around Prompto’s free hand.

Noctis.

Prompto squeezed his hand tight.

“Ready for some rough treatment?” Gladio grunted.

Prompto’s heart rate spiked. He swore he could feel his blood rushing through his veins.

“Y-yeah…”

Gladio released Prompto’s hand and hoisted his hips up slightly, then bore down on him with his full strength.

Prompto barely had time to gasp before Gladio was pulling halfway out and thrust back in with seemingly even more power than before. Prompto’s half-formed groans were brutally cut off and soon it felt like he was only making one, long, high-pitched sound.

He murmured curses and endearments and they just urged Gladio on.

His eyes were focused intently on Prompto, following every single flutter of his eyelids and parting of his lips.

Noctis couldn’t keep away any longer. He leaned in and kissed Prompto deeply and messily.

Prompto felt overwhelmed. A nimble hand ran down his chest, brushing his nipples, rubbing them gently.

He arched up.

“Haaahhhh...”

“Careful,” Gladio grunted. “He’s close.”

“I want him to come,” Noctis said.

His hand flitted down Prompto’s stomach, to his cock. It closed around his cock and pumped it with a sure, tight fist.

Prompto couldn’t have held back even if he had wanted to. He met Noctis’ gaze. He was watching him intently, his blue irises almost swallowed by black. His lips were slightly parted, and it was too much for Prompto.

Gladio thrust hard into him, his hands possessively clutching Prompto’s hips. A deep moan left him as he held Prompto close, and he came hard. Prompto felt Gladio’s cock pulse, heard the soft, helpless groans he made, and he came too.

He cried out something but he was too far gone to notice what. All he remembered was Noctis’ eyes on him, drinking in everything he saw like he was committing it to his memory, and Gladio’s hands on him, rubbing, squeezing, and holding.

He would never let him go. He was his.

He fell asleep in the lull of the aftermath, while his boyfriends curled around him and held him securely.

 

\-----

 

The next day was spent mostly cuddling, eating breakfast in bed, and watching movies. Gladio worked out for a bit while Noctis and Prompto played video games. Then Ignis dropped by around dinnertime.

He cast one look at the three of them huddled together on the couch and sighed.

“What is it?” Noctis asked.

“The level of satisfied morning-after vibes here are cloying.”

Prompto blushed and grinned shyly. “Are we that obvious?”

“Been a while since your last hook-up?” Noctis said.

Ignis sighed again as he turned towards the fridge with the groceries he’d bought.

“Since my last satisfying one, yes.”

“You can borrow Gladio,” Noctis said. “He’s used to being passed around.”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

Ignis looked amused. “No matter how tempting that sounds, I’ll have to pass.”

“Why?” Gladio said. “I can promise you a good time.”

“I’m sure you can. But you three are complicated enough as it is.”

Noctis opened his mouth as if to say something, but evidently thought twice about it and shut up.

Prompto got up to help Ignis unpack the groceries. Noctis ended the game and turned off the TV and Gladio helped set the table. While Ignis cooked, Noctis was mostly in the way, practically eating half of the pizza sauce before it was even placed on the pizza, and then moving onto the cheese when Ignis had smacked his fingers enough times.

Prompto tried to be of help, but when he proudly presented Ignis with his unevenly chopped onion, he saw the brief look of terror pass them before he reigned himself in and thanked Prompto. After that, Prompto just stood by to jump in when needed, and tried to keep Noctis from eating all of the topping before the pizza was even in the oven.

They ate in the living room, and it felt so nice to have all of them gathered together for once.

It felt right.

Prompto cuddled with Noctis after dinner while Gladio and Ignis talked about boring work related stuff.

Prompto felt sleepy and satisfied and happy. He grabbed Noctis’ warm hand and held it tight.

“I’m never letting you go,” he murmured.

Noctis kissed his temple and squeezed his hand back. “I’m never letting _you_ go.”

Prompto grinned.

It was satisfying to know with such certainty that it was true.

The four of them would always have each other.

That would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt a bit weird to leave Ignis out of the fun, tbh. But there are some very subtle hints towards and OT4 so you are welcome to imagine it going in that direction ;) (I'm not gonna write it, though. This story ends here, but it was a fun ride ^^)


End file.
